


Card Captor Ahsoka

by ginnywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnywrites/pseuds/ginnywrites
Summary: In Ahsoka’s defense, she didn’t golookingfor the book. But she and R2-D2 are the only ones who can do anything about it now, and Ahsoka's not a quitter.A small fluffy/cracky Card Captor Sakura AU.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Card Captor Ahsoka

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man this is the crackiest crack, I loved CCS as a child, I have no excuses but I wanted this and that’s all that matters bye
> 
> Also I sincerely hope my brother never finds this if he goes looking for Star Wars fic because this is so unbelievably On Brand for me that he would know immediately that I wrote this and then he'd find all of the other fic I wrote and then I'd have to go into hiding. So.

In Ahsoka’s defense, she didn’t go _looking_ for the book.

Her dad had been after her to clean her room for a while, and now that fifth grade had started he said she really didn’t have any more excuses. So she’d gone downstairs to look for some boxes to put her things in, and, look, when you hear a suspicious sound in the basement you can either choose to ignore it and live in fear of whatever’s down there, or find out what it is and show yourself that it’s nothing to be afraid of (looking at you, racoons).

And also, the book didn’t look like anything of her dad’s. It had a padlock on it, and it was very dusty. Definitely nothing that he’d used recently.

So she’d brushed the dust off, and sneezed, and then the padlock had fallen open and everything had glowed and there was a lot of wind which just made her sneeze _again,_ and now she was getting yelled at by a tiny whirring toy.

At least, she thought it was yelling, and she also kind of thought it was a him.

He was mostly beeping, but she kind of felt like she could understand what he was trying to say, and it was something along the lines of “what did you just do, young lady.”

“I don’t know!” she yelled back at the little toy.

He beeped some more, which sounded sort of like “The book didn’t open itself!”

“It kind of did!” she said.

The toy beeped some more, which mostly just sounded frustrated.

“What are you, anyway?” Ahsoka asked.

The toy made a very annoyed squeak and spun around in midair, hovering right at eye-level. Ahsoka squinted in the dim light of the basement and could just barely make out some letters—

“R2… D2?” she read.

The toy whistled happily.

She smiled. He _was_ kind of cute. “Okay, but, I mean, you’re a _toy._ Right?”

R2-D2 made some offended noises and then a rapid string of beeping and whistling that sounded like “I’m a _guardian_ of these Cards and you’ve gone and released them into the wild and now you have to help me get them back!” (There were a lot of words, and Ahsoka wasn’t sure if she’d gotten it all.)

She still didn’t really know what exactly all of it meant, but he _was_ asking for help. “Can we get it done before my dad gets home?” she asked, a little dubiously.

The doorbell rang, drowning out any beeps R2-D2 might’ve made in response, and Ahsoka grabbed him and the book and took the stairs two at a time. Dad must’ve sent one of the neighbor kids over to check on her.

“Snips!” Anakin was calling, banging on the door. “C’mon, Snips, open up!”

“Quiet,” Ahsoka hissed at R2-D2, setting him and the book down on the table in the entryway before opening the door. “Skyguy! What gives?”

“Your dad texted Obi-Wan and said he’s gonna be late tonight, so you’re coming over for dinner. Obi-Wan’s cooking, ‘cause our parents are working late, too,” Anakin said, stepping inside. “Grab your stuff, you gotta help me keep Obi-Wan focused on his homework instead of mooning over _Satine._ ”

“I think it’s sweet,” Ahsoka called over her shoulder, while she went to get her backpack. “And I miss her.”

“I miss her, too, but I’m not _pining,_ ” Anakin said.

Ahsoka thought it was very nice of her that she just nodded and didn’t say anything about how he _was_ pining over Padme, who was now in 9th grade and at the high school, which was (if you believed Anakin) metaphorical _miles_ away from him in the 8th grade and now he’d _almost never_ get to see her again.

“Hey, what’s this?” Anakin grabbed R2-D2, and Ahsoka held her breath for a moment as she hoped desperately that R2-D2 wasn’t about to start beeping again.

“I think it’s a toy,” Ahsoka said, very carefully. “I found it in the basement.”

“Huh,” Anakin said, holding R2-D2 up and examining him very closely. “Neat.”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, hefting her backpack up onto her shoulders and sliding her feet into shoes. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

* * *

R2-D2 was well-behaved all through their afternoon of homework. He stayed still and silent on the dining table at the Jinn-Skywalker house, where Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were all gathered and working on homework. Anakin poked at him a few times, but he held still and didn’t beep or whistle the way he had with Ahsoka earlier, and she started to relax.

Until Anakin flipped him over. “Does it do anything? Where do its batteries go?”

Ahsoka snatched him out of Anakin’s hands. “Don’t hurt him!”

“I’m just _looking,_ ” Anakin said.

Ahsoka glared.

Obi-Wan looked up from his laptop a few seconds into their tense silence. “Anakin, Ahsoka, don’t fight—”

“We’re not fighting!” Anakin and Ahsoka said, almost in unison.

Ahsoka glared some more.

“Can’t I just look?” Anakin asked. “I think it’s neat.”

“Not if you’re going to poke into his little electric guts,” Ahsoka said, clutching R2-D2 protectively. Anakin liked electronics and she’d watched (and sometimes helped) him take a lot of things apart. He usually put them back together just fine, but R2-D2 was different. “He’s a boy and his name is R2-D2. Artoo for short.”

Anakin looked at her, then at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan nodded. “I won’t poke,” Anakin said. “Promise.”

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan too, and he smiled encouragingly at her. “You’ll punish him if he pokes Artoo’s guts, won’t you?” she asked.

“He promised he won’t,” Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Anakin, trying to tell him (without saying anything out loud that Obi-Wan could hear) that even if Obi-Wan didn’t punish him, _she_ would. And then she reluctantly stood up and reached across the table to hand R2-D2 back to him.

Anakin did handle him very gently after that, turning him this way and that way and looking at him very closely, but not trying to open up any panels. When he was satisfied, he set R2-D2 back down on the table in between them. “Thanks, Ahsoka,” he said.

“You’re welcome, Anakin,” Ahsoka said, because it was the right thing to say, and also because Obi-Wan was watching her expectantly.

“Either of you want a snack?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I want a break,” Anakin said, closing his book.

“Good enough,” Obi-Wan said. “Come on, let’s go get cut up some apples. Ahsoka, you can scoop out the dips.”

Ahsoka grinned. “Nutella?”

“Peanut butter or almond butter,” Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka groaned, mostly for show, because those were still good options, and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

By the time her dad came to pick her up after dinner, it seemed like maybe R2-D2 had blown the whole thing out of proportion. There hadn’t been any havoc at all. She got ready for bed, said goodnight to her dad, and slid both the old book and R2-D2 onto her nightstand.

“Sorry about Anakin, Artoo,” she said, yawning. “I think he likes you, though.”

R2-D2 beeped quietly.

She patted his dome. “I’ll help you look for the cards after school tomorrow, okay?”

He got very worked up about that, beeping and whistling and flying over to the window where he beeped at her to come look. So she did. Just in time to see something very large that was _definitely_ not an airplane fly overhead.

“Artoo, that’s a UFO, right?” she said, because that was probably the best out of all possible options.

R2-D2 whistled something angry that sounded like, “That’s a Card! And we have to go get it before it destroys the city! We’re the only people who can do something about it!”

Ahsoka gulped and looked back out the window. Whatever that was up there was very large, and generating a lot of wind, and now sounded like it was screeching. But, well, if R2-D2 said they were the only ones who could do anything about it...

* * *

It turned out that R2-D2 had a magical staff stored away inside one of the compartments in his dome.

And also that there was conveniently one card left in the book, WINDY, which she managed to use to tame the giant thing in the sky, which ended up being a card named FLY. (Ahsoka thought the giant bird-like thing _was_ pretty fly, actually, even though R2-D2 said “not like that.”)

And that she was probably actually understanding him pretty well, because the crash-course instructions he beeped furiously at her while she’d been clinging to FLY’s bird form for dear life had actually worked.

(And if she cried a little when it was all finally over and she had FLY in card form clutched safely in her hands, no one was around to see her, and no one was around to notice that it took a few minutes for her to be able to get her legs to stop shaking enough to support her weight again and stand up.)

They flew home on the magical staff with wings borrowed from FLY and a tailwind borrowed from WINDY. Ahsoka tucked the two cards into the book, locked it, and tumbled into bed holding R2-D2 and the magical staff close to her chest.

As strange and exhausting as the day had been, it did kind of feel nice to save the world.


End file.
